Romeo and Juliet
by BluBlancRouge
Summary: My name is Quil Ateara, and up untill recently there were three things I was sure about. First, I thought I was best friends with Jacob Black, and Embry Call. Second, I was sure I was human. And third, I believed that there were no mythical creatures.
1. Discovery

The school year was finally coming to and end, but I was more than happy, and not just to get out of the old, falling apart building. I was glad to have a reason not to run into Jacob and Embry, my so-called friends. For months now they have both been sucked into Sam's gang, and neither ever speak to me, they just hang on whatever word Sam said. It's like they were possessed, and by the mask like expression they always have on, I was sure that was most-likely the answer. I would try to snap them out of it, get them back to normal, but whenever I got up the courage to talk to them it was instantly melted by one of their cold looks. Also, they were so tall now, I felt like a dwarf just looking up at them, so I avoided doing so at all costs.

Sitting in my wobbly desk, I starred at the seemingly slow clock, waiting every second for the final bell to ring, and set me free of this place. The kids in my class began a count down as the last few seconds slipped away. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…," they counted with the movement of the clocks hands, "… four, three, two…,". A loud, ringing sent students rushing through the doors, teachers wishing them a happy summer as they passed by one last time. I couldn't get out fast enough, which was mostly because of the throng of people in front of me, all trying to exit out of the few doors that would let them escape this place.

When I finally pushed my way out, I breathed in the summer air, taking in all it's scents. I was free, free of learning, free of my annoyingly old teachers, and free of the death glares I got from Sam's gang. When ever they glared at me, there look was to say 'we don't want you in our group'. But I had a feeling it was a good thing, not being in their gang. Not that they were like a drug dealing, crime committing, tough guy gang, it was that they were a do-good gang, protectors they called themselves. "Protectors," I scoffed, like we needed protectors in La Push, I don't even think we had that much crime. What could they possibly protect us from.

It was then I realized I was glaring into thin air, and there were a few curious eyes now starring at me like I was crazy. I quickly ran from them, but I could have swore I heard laughing in the direction from where they were. Great, all I needed was for more people to look at me in a way I didn't want them to. As the forest began to surround me, I started to get calm, not wanting to do something I would regret. The forest was comforting to me, ever since I was young I would walk, deep into it's unknown, just watching everything with awed curiosity. For days I could wander it's domain, just taking in it's natural beauty, feeling like I belonged here, which I felt no where else.

Far in the distance, I could just hear the crashing of the waves against the shores. The wake would be gentle today, as few boats ever sailed very close to the beach. My feet, unconsciously, began stepping one in front of the other, to the waters edge. The walk would be long, for I was about a mile away, but I remained undiscouraged; reveling in being alone. Never before had I enjoyed being by myself, yet lately it would seem that was how I always was, alone. I knew what caused the change in my social habits, but I was content for the moment in keeping things the way they were.

The massive maples, and pines, began to thin, as did the undergrowth that was beneath my feet. A jade light suddenly filled the atmosphere, warming my russet skin, then fading as clouds once again covered the sky. With my next few steps, I left the labyrinth of trees, and stepped into the open land that was first beach. All was silent, and a light breeze passed through my short, black hair. At first I thought I was alone, but I became aware of another person near by. I began walking further out of the shade to find I was right.  
At the edge of the water stood a strikingly pale figure, who looked to be no more than 5ft tall. It was unmistakably a girl, as she wore a light pink dress, that went down to just about her knees. She was thin, not like a stick, slightly curvy, and had light mahogany hair that went about an inch past her shoulder blade. But I couldn't see her face as she was turned away from me, just her straight hair blowing lightly with the wind.

I walked forward to her, the and moving with my foot steps. Stopping just about 10ft from her, she remained still unaware of my close presence. "Hello," I said in my rough voice, making her jump a little at the sound. Her head, ever so slowly, turned my way, allowing me to see how beyond beautiful she was. She had a heart shaped face, with thick red lips, and small closed eyes. I'm pretty sure by now my jaw dropped at seeing her face; it's perfection blinding. Now her lids, unwillingly began to open, as if hoping that when they did no one would be there. When they were finally looking back at me, I was positive my mouth was wide open now, as my gaze became locked with her sparkling purple eyes. As soon as she saw me her hand lifted to her chest, in an amazingly quick motion, and panic filled her face. I couldn't comprehend her expression, it was as if she feared me, for reasons I didn't know. And the moment I stepped forward to talk to her, she was gone; vanished in mid air. I blinked my eyes repeatedly, as if to make her reappear, but she didn't. Walking over to where she stood, I looked down at her tiny foot prints that remained, with no trail leading away from them.


	2. Plans

I'm pretty sure I had been standing in the same spot for hours now, just looking at the two foot shaped indents in the sand. Where did she go? who was she? I knew for a fact that she was not from around here, for I definitely would have recognized her from her unmistakable beauty. Also she was so pale; everyone from the Reservation had either russet colored skin, or a color that was barely that much lighter than russet. But what I remembered the most was the startling color of her eyes. Never before had I seen anyone with purple eyes, and I tried to think of how it was even possible to have that shade of an eye color. With the contacts of today's world, I knew you could get certain colors of the contacts. But I always though of them to be mainly the shades of the most common eye colors, like brown, and blue. Finally looking up to see the sun setting, the horizon different tones of orange and red, I felt like an idiot for just waiting for her to come back. It was like I was mesmerized, as if she put me under a spell that made me crave seeing her. But that couldn't be it, after the way she just disappeared. And at first I thought I had just imagined it, but there were two problems with that theory. One, I was the least creative person you will ever meet; every time I was assigned a creative essay, I practically failed from having no originality. Second, as I had been standing there for so long, I had realized her scent still lingered in the air. It was a bitter sweet kind of smell, it stung in my nose but I inhaled happily, trying to figure out what scent it could be. But I could think of nothing that I had ever come across that made me stop, and breath in it's aroma for hours; except maybe the forest.

Seeing as it was getting late I finally moved my now asleep legs in the direction of my house. I lived behind the town store in a small two bedroom building, that looked more like a store on the outside, than a place you would live in. The house consisted of five rooms, the living room, kitchen, bathroom, my room, and my dads bedroom. It was small, and the once neatly decorated rooms were now covered in garbage and old beer cans. This was mostly because of my father, and his reaction to my mothers sudden death a year ago. The doctors didn't know what went wrong, all they could say was her heart just stopped. It was hard at first living without her presence, and all the warmth she brought to the atmosphere. My mother in a way, was much like the old Jacob. When ever you were around her she instantly made you happy, like once you had been sucked into her gravitational pull a smile would spread, wide across your face. I was no longer depressed by the thought of her not being around, but my father definitely took it hard. Not long after the news he started drinking, and not just your typical one glass of alcohol on a special occasion. No, that wasn't the case for my dad; he would go through about 10 beers on a good day, and on a bad day there were too many to count. Also he was always angry at himself, that he couldn't save her, but he chose to take it out on me. There had been more than one occasion where I would wake up the next day and have a black eye that wasn't there the day before. It hurt to see him like this, but I didn't know what to do, so I just let him more or less wither away with his pain.

Standing in front of the house's door I really had no desire to stay home tonight and listen to my dad scream in his sleep. Then an idea hit me, which was a rare event in my book. I would ask if I could go camping tonight, not that my dad would care if I just didn't come home, I still felt it customary to ask. Also if I were to be staying in the woods I might come across the girl again, which I hoped for immensely. Opening the door with it's annoying creek, I saw an over weight man lying on the couch, wasting away his life, dad. The front of the house was also our living room, which was pretty much the only place my father went these days.

"Hey dad," he turned to look at me, his face unreadable, " do you mind if I go out camping tonight?" this wasn't an odd question for me to ask every now and then. I had always enjoyed camping and my dad trusted me enough to be out in the woods alone, not that he truly cared anymore.

"Whatever." that was his typical response to everything, and it made me wonder if ever heard any of it.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking up to my room. My room could be described in one word, small. The area to which I lived most of my life in was only about 7x7ft, with only a bed and a dresser, as that was all I could fit into it. It pulled out my blue duffel bag from under my bed and packed enough clothes for three days, a canteen, my fishing rod, a cigarette lighter, my pillow, and a small quilt. It all just barely jammed into my bag, but after packing it so many times I knew some tricks as how to get it all in.

Running down stairs, and out the door I went back to our tiny garage and got my other bag that held all my tent equipment. With a bag on each shoulder I closed the garage door and set out for my usual camp site. It was in the middle of the forest, right in between the town and the beach. Traveling through the familiar forests once more, I start this trip as a normal camp out, but ultimately it would be a search to find the beautiful girl from the beach again, and hopefully get a chance to talk to her.


	3. Camping

The moon light filled the area of my clearing; it was a small circle in the midst of the forest were there were no trees. It was a small camp site, but only I ever came here, giving me no reason to need a larger amount of land. I was setting up my tent, I had gotten so good at putting it up all the time I was able to do it now in the barely lit forest with out any problems. Doing one final check of my tent, making sure it wouldn't fall during the night, I then took some sticks from a near by pile from my last trip. Placing them in a teepee fashion and putting twigs in the center region, I took out my lighter and set the wood ablaze. The fire crackled, bright blue and green flames, an affect from the salt waters on the wood. Grabbing from my bag one of my gray sweatshirts, and putting it on, I then put my hands palm out to the fire to warm myself up. The air was silent except for the occasional chirping of crickets, or scurrying of a small animal on the forest floor. It was peaceful, and the closest to feeling at home I could get. Letting out a yawn, I drifted into my tent and closed my eyes for the night.

Waking up to the sound of bird's songs, I rolled onto my side not wanting to get up just yet. The sun was just beginning to climb it's way into the sky, and I looked at my watch which was blinking 6:47. Groaning a little as I sat up I remembered my reason for my current campout. And as I looked out my tent I was about to put out the fire, but it was already extinguished; the bucket of water next to it now empty. I didn't remember putting it out, and I had no need for the fire had been safely contained in the fire pit I had built. Minutes passed and all I could do was sit starring at the dying embers, while scratching my head. Someone had been here, I thought still confused.

Inclining my head towards the fire I inhaled a familiar aroma. It was bittersweet to my nose, and although I only had smelled it once before I had recognized it the moment it entered my nose. She had been here, but why? The scent was fading, so I was pretty sure it had been a while since she left. Standing at the foot of the my tent , I stretched, releasing all my knots from their rigid positions. It was chilly, and I could see it wasn't going to get much warmer with all the clouds hovering in the sky. Deciding to get an early start I took out my fishing rod from my bag, assembling it quickly, and headed toward the beach. I was walking faster than I realized, and until now I hadn't noticed how anxious I was to see what was at the beach. But all my excitement melted in that first step onto the sand, I was alone as there was no one else in sight.

For two hours I sat on a drift wood log, rod in hand, eyes wandering the beach. I ran out of bait quickly, as I wasn't paying attention to when the fish swam by, eating the worms; me unaware that anything had happened. When I finally had none left I thought if I took some time to get some more that when I returned she might be back. So I trudge slowly through the undergrowth digging up worms and placing them in an old tin can that had washed up on the shore. I nearly ran back, but to my dismay there was still no one there. Somehow along the line I actually caught one fish, a bass that was about a 8in long. Feeling deflated I took my fish back to camp, and began cooking it over the fire on make-shift grill made of sticks and an old sheet of metal, that I had left at the campsite just for this reason.

As the fish sizzled on the metal, I heard nearly inaudible foot steps not far back in the woods. They were behind me, and I wanted to look, but then considered the idea that I was just imaging it. So I didn't turn around to have my hopes crushed the moment I did, but then I heard them again, coming closer to where I was sitting. I stood up from where I was and I heard the footsteps stop in their tracks. Turning around slowly, I saw nothing, and just as I thought, my hopes shattered. But then I heard a deep breathing, like when your trying to convince yourself you'll be alright when your about to go do something that scares you. "Hello, is anyone there?" the breathing stopped, and I heard a gasp from the same direction. "It's alright, I'm not gonna bite you." and I heard a suppressed giggle as I said that, a high pitched, musical sound. And then a small pale figure stepped out from behind the trees.


	4. Talking with the Girl

As she came forward only a few steps I smiled, for even after she avoided she was still extremely beautiful. Now she was wearing a light blue dress, much like the other, but as a guy I can't really describe it, except that it went to her knees length wise, and had short sleeves that didn't really cover her shoulders. Today she also had a light blue head band in her hair that matched the dress. The bright colors complemented her extremely pale skin, making her glow compared to the dreary day.

"Hi, I'm Quil, Quil Ateara." I said, raising my hand to shake hers. She was looking down at my hand, and as I told her my name it looked like she was mouthing 'I know' under her breath.

"I'm Terra." she said hesitantly with the slightest of an English accent, and a voice so sweet and velvety I couldn't believe my ears. Then her magical eyes met mine, still startling me once more.

"So, your not from around here are you?" I knew that but I tried to keep the conversation casual.

"No," her eyes darted to the ground again, then came back to me, "Can I ask you why you are out here?" I could say the same but I didn't want to sound rude.

"Oh, well I was just here on a camping trip. Actually I was wondering why you were out here also, since your not from town and everything." I could tell this was the question she was trying to avoid by the once again hesitant look on her angle-like face.

"Uhh…I'm here visiting someone"

"Who is it, I could probably help you find them." I was making this more difficult for her, but I hoped she would eventually just tell me the truth.  
"You probably don't know them"

"Try me"

"Umm, the…Cullen's. I think that's their name." she rushed the last sentence as if to make up for the pause she made before.

"They don't live on the Reservation. Could I ask you something?" I wanted to change the conversation, find a way to make it last longer so I could learn more about her.  
"S-sure"

"If your looking for the Cullen's then why are you out here in the woods"

"Well, I was on my way. I'm just really outdoorsy, the forest here made me curious." she looked a little embarrassed admitting this, but she didn't blush.

"Really, I love the outdoors too. That's why I'm always out here camping; the woods make me feel at peace." now I did blush a little as I had never told anyone of my love for the woods, and their effect on me. She didn't looked surprised though, like it was obvious that I was the outdoorsy type, and I was also glad that she was too. "Are you cold, you look a little pale"

"Why do you ask?" she said in a little more defensive tone.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a sweatshirt or something, you look like you'd be cold"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not." "Do you want to sit down." I motioned with my hand to one of the driftwood logs at the other end of the fire pit.  
"Yes, thank you"

"Your welcome." I said sitting on a log across from her, as the corners of her lips turned up in a smile.

"So, have you lived here all you life?" Her voice had definite interest in what I was to answer.

"Yeah, I live behind the town store, just me and my dad"

"What about your mom?" she sounded genuinely curious about my pathetic life, which I didn't know why, but answered anyway.

"She died, about a year ago." Resentment filled her face as she heard the answer.

"What happened?" I looked down at my hands, not necessarily wanting to talk about it. "You don't have to answer, I was just curious"

"It's alright. Last September she suddenly fainted, and while she was in the hospital her heart stopped. The doctors didn't know why, they just said it gave out. My dads been messed up ever since." I said more than I planned on but it felt easy to tell all this to her.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could help." honesty rang in her every word. "is there anything I could do?" her hand was reaching for me but then she pulled back, seeming to keep no contact like before when she didn't shake my hand.

"No, it's alright. I've learned to live with it, it just makes me sad to think about her"

"You must have been really close"

"Yeah, we were best friends, I really miss her. And to make things worse my other friends abandoned me also." I wasn't planning on saying that last comment, but it seemed to just come out naturally.

"What happened with your friends, why did they stop hanging out with you"

"I'm not sure. They would be out of school for awhile, and when they came back they were totally different people. Like my friend Jacob, he was always happy, but after he was out it was like he lost his sense of joy. Then once they all changed they joined this bizarre gang in our town that's lead by this guy named Sam Uley. Sam's older than all of them but they follow him like he's preaching gods word. I don't get, especially since we vowed we would never get sucked into it, and I just don't want to be next." So by now I had spilled out all my fears to this total stranger, willingly doing so. And when I looked back at her eyes they were still interested, curious for more. "Sorry if I'm monopolizing the conversation, I've just been keeping that in for a while now"

"Don't be sorry, I very much enjoyed learning more about you. Your not the kind of person I expected you to be"

"I'm not the crazy guy who seems to be appearing everywhere you go." she laughed, and I laughed to at my lighthearted joking.

"No, you are definitely not a crazy guy, but I do have some concerns as to why I'm seeing you everywhere. I hope I haven't gained a stalker"

"Ouch, that hurt a little. But to be honest I was hoping I would come across you again." her smile fell into a flat line as if she was debating about something I had said. Looking away from her the first time during I conversation I saw that the bass I had been cooking was now burnt. Grabbing a plate from pile of stuff I left at the campsite, I took the fish off the metal sheet, and began picking at it with a fork from the same grouping of necessities.

"Sorry, it looks like I'm distracting you." her good mood back in swing.

"No, I like it burnt." I took a bite and acted as if it tasted good. "Mmmm, just how I like it." my teasing seemed odd, yet right at the same time. I had a feeling that I could easily be friends with Terra, and the idea highly appealed to me. "Would you like some, I'm don't think I'm going to finish"

"No thank you, it doesn't look very appetizing." she was hiding a laugh as if there was something I was missing about her answer. Then she looked at the rising sun, "Actually I have to go, I'm late for meeting my… friends." with that she stood and was headed for the edge of the clearing.

"Wait, will I get to see you again?" I said standing up.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." my face fell instantly.

"Why not?" she saw my change in expression.

"I don't think it would be… smart for us to spend time together"

"Oh, I understand." I mumbled.

"No, it's not like that. I want to be your friend. It's just I'm a…not a good friend." I hadn't missed that she had changed what she was saying mid-sentence, and I wonder what she was about to say but I didn't ask.  
"I think your seriously misjudging yourself. In fact I would very much enjoy being friends with you." She didn't answer at first, and once again it seemed like she was debating with herself. "So, will you please grace me with your presence again." I said teasingly, bringing a smile instantly to her face again.

"Yes." she said but there was an undercurrent to her voice, like she was answering something else along with my question.

"So, when will I get to see you again"

"Umm, when should I come, that is if your still going to be here"  
"I guess whenever. Well you should probably come after seven, then I might be awake." she smiled once more.

"Seven then"

"Seven." My rough voice sounded uplifted at this thought.

"See you then." she kissed her hand and blew it at me, but in a joking way, as we were just friends, I think. But the idea of being more than friends entertained me, even though I knew just about nothing about her, just seeing her made me feel inside, what I don't know.

"Counting the minutes." I joked back at her before she disappeared into the confines of the forest, instantly anxious for the coming day.


	5. Thoughts About an Angle

As I sat back down back down on my driftwood log, I went back to finishing my nearly inedible fish. A bright light filled the clearing and the clouds began to thin, making it an almost sunny day. I was thinking back to recent conversation, which had only happened a few minutes ago. The time seemed to go so quickly and I was sure we had only been talking for about ten minutes. But as I looked at my watch the numbers were blinking 1:45, and I was about sure she had come by around one. I tried to fathom the idea that we had been talking for almost an hour, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Thinking in a realistic sense the numbers didn't add up right, but then I thought of Terra, how beyond real she seemed. Her beauty, her smell, her eyes… none of those traits fit the normal human persona. At first I considered that I had made her up, but quickly negated it at my lack of creativity. No way could my imagination make up a person with that amount of beauty. She appeared so real, in the sense that she was living, yet unreal at the same time; like an angle that has descended from heaven. Maybe that was it, maybe she was an angle, a creation of god. That would explain a lot like her icy pale skin, and her unique purple eyes that sparkled like the heavens. Also why she wouldn't want to be friends with me; I was human and she was a dazzling angle who deserved better than that. And at that thought my face fell for it finally sunk in that I wasn't good enough for her; that I was way out of my league on this one.

All my previous anxiousness melted away when I realized she probably only agreed to see me again was because I practically begged her too. It was pity that made her say yes and nothing more. This made me depressed, and I tried to find something she said that would prove me wrong, but I was never the one for remembering every word that people said to me. So I sat there deep in thought, pulling together all my concentration to remind myself of one good thing she had said to me, that would make me feel like she did like me in the least. Then it came to me "I want to be your friend. It's just I'm a…not a good friend." She wanted to be my friend, but there was something she wasn't telling me. How she changed what she was about to say, I wanted desperately to know what she was, what she was hiding. Then I came full circle with my angle theory. If she was what would stop her from telling me? But what if I was wrong? What if she wasn't an angle, but something else? There were defiantly signs telling me I was dealing with something beyond my current understanding of the world, but for some reason I didn't care.

Even if she was or wasn't the angle that I had thought her to be it didn't stop the craving I felt inside to see her again. And I had a pretty strong feeling that nothing could stop me from wanting her company. She was mysterious yet inviting, at the same time making me want to know more and being left with half answered questions and an even stronger desire to be with her once more. Never before had I felt so strongly about someone, so drawn. I felt so confused, just about as confused as I am of how Jacob and Embry just joined the group we swore we never would. This sudden change in thoughts snapped me back to reality. I looked at my watch once more and saw to my dismay that I had been sitting there just thinking for another hour. Time seems to be moving so fast all of a sudden, I though wondering what caused this change of speed. Only one thing had changed since time began to move quickly, and that was Terra. Finally standing up I shook my legs for a second as they had fallen asleep after sitting for so long. Putting my plate back in it's place I began to walk out my clearing and into the forest. "Maybe I'll find something to pass the time." I said to myself and set out in no particular direction.


	6. Encounter

I was surrounded now by the familiar confines of the forest. The day had become sunnier, the light in the woods an almost jade now. Now being more careful of my footings, for the ground was starting to slope upward. To my far right I could hear the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliffs. I had never been cliff diving, but it never sparked my interest either. Also I knew who I would probably run into if I went cliff diving, and that turned me away too. And although I resent Jake and Embry I still wanted to understand. What had happened to them those days that they were out? Did Sam get to them then? But most of all I wanted to know why they just abandoned me, why they couldn't be friends with me and Sam at the same time?

This is was what really made me so content just to let them go, just to stand by and watch as their faces were permanently changed to the masks they now wore. I knew it was wrong to give up, but they gave up first and for that I simply returned the favor. My fists had clenched by this point, I felt the rage nearly ripping me in half, but I breathed in deeply, fighting it off. I hated giving into my anger, letting it control me, that's the only thing that kept me from exploding with furry. And when Sam and his gang glared at me I would nearly cave in, and it seemed as if they were waiting for that, for me to cave and finally go off. And in that thought I regretted coming this way as the words _speak of the devil_(The saying is speak of the devil and devil shall appear), ran through my mind.

There standing at the cliffs edge was nonetheless Sam Uley and his loyal followers. I wanted so much to be invisible as five unreadable eyes bore into me. For a long moment we just stood there, starring at each other, not a word being said. It was Sam who stepped forward, big surprise. Together they all looked alike, but Sam was distinct in his older, more adult face. "Quil, what are you doing here?" his voice was business like, showing no emotions.

"Nothing, I was just walking through the woods." I hid my feelings too, not wanting to give away the anger I felt. "Why do you care?" I mumbled under my breath.

"We were just curious." I was sure I had said that low enough so no one would hear, and I was infuriated he even had the stupidity to answer.

"Well now you know. If you don't mind I'm going to leave." I said, acid coloring my tone. I turned away, beginning to walk back into the forest.  
"That was rude." I heard Paul say quietly to the others, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm rude." Turning back to them, astonishment took over most of control.

"Yes you are." Paul retorted and I saw his hands shaking violently. Sam put a hand out to his chest as if to stop him from starting a scrawl. Then I saw my fingers curling and uncurling convulsively; was I becoming like them with their strange habits? This pushed me away, nearly running back into the shade of the trees. I didn't bother to finish what I had started, I merely needed to get away before I broke, and gave in.

I heard them still talking, someone was saying 'he was so close to changing, why did you stop them' and that made me wonder what they meant. Who was close to what? Did they mean me? What did they think I was to change into, a member of the gang or something? All this swirled in my head, but I was concentrating more on breathing in and out and finding my way back to camp. Nearly hacking my way through the branches I moved as fast I could to the point of running to get away from the scene I had just left. Once I was back to my clearing I saw the sun about to touch the horizon in a downward motion. I crawled into my tent and placing my fingers to my temples, still breathing deeply. It had taken all my strength to get of there without going into rage, and I needed to just sit and calm down. What were they saying, what did it mean? In one day all that I was sure of seemed to crumble to dust, and I found myself being pulled into a world of unanswered questions, just waiting for me to unravel them, and hope that in the process I don't fall apart myself.


	7. Breakfast

I'm not sure when I finally fell asleep, but I do remember spending a long time just laying under my quilt thinking. I was face up, laying on my back, eyes closed tight as I tried once again to get the least bit of sleep. There was something cool on my forehead, that had the lightest of pressures. it sounded as though someone was murmuring to themselves just above my head, but I didn't catch what it was about as the words were to quick to comprehend. The cold presence was gone, and I heard someone saying my name in a musical voice. Sitting up to fast my head spun and I put my hand to it to hold everything in place. I looked back out the tent and I saw Terra standing at the foot of my tent, and I saw my watch said seven o' clock.

"Quil, are you ok?" she asked as I probably looked incoherent which maybe I was.

"Yeah," I said while letting out a yawn. "If I'd had known you'd be on time I would have given myself more time to sleep."

"Do you want me to go." there was a suppressed pain in her voice.

"No, no, it's just I wasn't expecting you to be here at exactly seven. I thought I was going to have some time before to collect myself."

"Well I can come back…"

"No really, it's alright. I'm happy you came." her corners of her full lips turned slightly upward at that last note. Today she was wearing a long sleeved sky blue blouse and a white skirt that went about two inches above her knees. Then I remember I was still in my sweatshirt from two nights ago, and khaki shorts and was considering my odds at getting a chance to change anytime soon.

She saw me looking at my clothing and had obviously understood what I was thinking. "Would you like to change?"

"Well it's kind of hard with you being a girl and everything just standing there." she turned her back to me.

"I won't look I promise." taking her word I slipped off my sweatshirt and changed my current t-shirt for a navy blue one with a picture of the moon and two eyes looking out at you with the words _Who's Afraid of the Big Bag Wolf_ written across it. Then I traded my khaki pants for a new pair since I had only packed the one specific type of pants. Now ready to be seen I stepped out of the tent and went to turn her around by the arm, but when I touched her skin it was icy, and I pulled away. She turned around and looked directly at the saying on my shirt with an odd expression on her face.

"Nice, shirt." she said in a confused voice as to what she just said. I smoothed out the ends and looked back at her.

"Thanks, my mom got this for me when I was little, when she would always read me the story of _The Three Little Pigs_ at night. She found I this at an old thrift store and hoped that eventually I would grow into it."

"Oh." was all she said to that. "So, what are we doing today?" she was still deep in thought about my story as she spoke.

"I don't know. I guess we could go into town or to the beach or something." I hadn't really planned ahead for today and now I wish I had thought of something interesting to do. My stomach began to growl as I had only eaten that one fish yesterday; leaving me now ravenous.

"Are you hungry?" her purple eyes were worried, and I saw that they were slightly darker than before; now amethyst that was before lavender. This realization momentarily distracted me, and I somehow was then able to form a coherent sentence.

"Er…just a little. Did you…" I stopped short for maybe I was just seeing things.

"Did I, what?" she prompted with clarity on every word.

"Nothing, I'm just still a little drowsy." there was still question written on her face but she let it go.

"If your hungry we can go get you something to eat."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do cause I can go a little longer without food?"

"Yes I am sure. I don't want to starve you now do I?"

"Hey, I said I was a _little_ hungry."

"Yes but your stomach and I beg to differ." right then my stomach let out another loud growl. "See, my point is proven."

"Traitor." I said to my chest, and Terra laughed at me as I chastened myself.

"Now are we going to get you breakfast or what?" she said, hands on her hips, one eyebrow cocked upward.

"Alright. Come on." motioning with my hand for her to follow I began back in the direction of my house.

"Where is it that were going?"

"To my house; I'm not really in the mood for anymore burnt fish." we laughed together at our carefree mood, making it feel like there was a lift in the atmosphere. The whole walk we spent laughing, me confessing more to her as she asked more and more about myself. Gliding along side me in an amazingly graceful walk, she would ask simple things, my favorite color, places I enjoy going to, until soon enough we reached the door of my house.

"Are you sure your father won't mind my presence?"

"My father doesn't mind anything as long as it doesn't involve him having to move."

"I'm serious."  
"So am I. Really he won't mind." I said the last part in a more gentle tone as I saw she was starting to get irate with me.

"Well if your sure."

"Come on in." Ushering her in as I said this so that I wouldn't spend the whole time with this conversation. As I stepped I saw my dad on the couch, as usual, asleep with a can of beer in his hand that was now draped over the edge of the chair. I lead the way back to the kitchen, which was a medium sized room with hard wood floors, pine cupboards, a fridge, and an old round table with only two mahogany chairs. I motioned for her to sit and she delicately sank into the chair. "So what would you like to eat." she was examining the kitchen then turned back to me.

"No thank you. I… ate before I came."

"Ok," I answered simply and tuned toward the fridge and took out the milk. Placing it on the counter I then got a bowl, spoon, and a box of cereal and took it all to the table. I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl and began eating.

"So, where do you know the Cullen's from?"


	8. Learning About Terra

She froze up instantly as soon as the question left my lips, a response I didn't understand. "So, you said you were friends with the Cullen's, where do you know them from? From school, work, through family, what?"

"Umm… school." she said school in a rushed voice.

"Oh, you went to Forks high."

"No, I knew them from my old school… in Toronto."

"So you're just visiting?"

"Yes. We were… good friends. They invited me to come down for a while."

"How long will you be in the area?""I don't know. I guess until they ask me to leave." she was talking about the Cullen's but her tone made it seem like she meant someone else.

"If you were visiting me I wouldn't kick you out." A smile spread across her face that made me smile back automatically. For months I haven't smiled and all of a sudden I was smiling all the time, yet it felt so natural, easy.

"Thanks so much. It's nice to know I can count on someone." I decided to take this chance to learn more about her since I had pretty much told her everything about me.

"So Terra, what about you, where are you from?"

"I was born in London, but I've lived in Canada for… a while."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16." her voice was honest but something was troubling her about her answer.

"Are you ok, with me asking you all this and everything? I mean I won't bug you about it, it's just I told you a lot about me and I just…" I was babbling now, and I had to stop myself.

"No it's fine. There's just something's about me that I just can't tell you, personal stuff."

"I understand. If you don't want to answer one of my questions just say so."

"I will." her voice was nearly a whisper.

"So, you live in Toronto, what's it like there?"

"It's nice, a little cloudy sometimes but you must know what it's like to live under a rain cloud being here in Washington."

"No I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." sarcasm was thick on my tone and we laughed yet again. The morning continued like that, me asking her questions and somehow one of us making a joke out of it. I enjoyed it, discovering the thinks she does and doesn't like. Now I knew her favorite color was violet, the flower she loved the best were lilacs, she's been to almost every country in the world, and that she spent most of her life alone. She told me of how her parents died when she was little and how she barely knew them. Most of her life was spent with her Aunt and Uncle who more or less just sent her to places just so they would be free to do what they wanted to. That was why she had been to so many places, because they sent her there on 'vacation' with a nanny they hired. It hurt me to hear this that she was just dumped off on other people, instead of being cared for. At first I thought I felt this because I knew what it was like to live with someone oblivious to you, but this was stronger, something I never felt before, but I didn't know what it was. And the more she told me about herself the more I wanted to know, and the more I wished I could have known her during those times she needed a friend, so I could have been that friend. I looked down at my watch after what seemed like forever of gazing into her eyes. The numbers blinked 9:00, and we had spent over an hour just talking. My cereal was finished now and I thought it to be a good time to put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Standing up, Terra stood too, and I placed the dirty items in the washer and turned back to her.

"So, what should we do now, that we've spent most of the morning talking?"

"Well I had been planning on going to get new hiking boots in the near future… We don't have too, I just thought since your outdoorsy you wouldn't mind, and we could still talk…"

"Quil it doesn't matter where we go, and by the looks of the boots you have on I would say you need new ones also." Her eyes turned down to my worn out boots that I had been using for over a year now, but with how much I camped they became pretty beaten up.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but I don't have a car so we'll have to walk."

"Well I have a car, I would just have to go get it from where I parked this morning."

"That's ok. I'll run upstairs and get my money and I'll wait out side for when you get back." She nodded and headed out the door as I went back up to my room. As I got my money I then remembered that Jacob had once told me Bella worked at the Newton's place. _Maybe I'll see her there,_ I thought and walked through the door.


	9. Run in at the Newton's

I was prepared to wait a little for Terra to arrive, but as I locked up the door and turned around I saw an n Audi A5 in front of me. The driver side window rolled down and I saw Terra looking at me. "Are we going to go or are you going to stand there all day?" Shaking off my stupor I got into the passenger side and sat down on the dark leather seats.

"Nice ride." I said while looking over the car. She just nodded and within a minute she was taking off her seatbelt. I looked out the window and saw that we were already there. Did I just daze off or something? Getting out of the car I walked over to Terra's side and saw a red truck parked next to hers. There was about a foot between us but I still felt some stranger current coming off of her and going through me, like an odd sensation. Walking into Newton's I saw Bella behind the counter talking to a pale man with red-brown hair; he was tall and I saw he stiffened the moment we came in."Hey Bella." He turned around but he was looking at Terra with an unfathomable expression.

"Hey Quil, is anything better between you and Jacob?"

"No" I said looking down at the carpet remembering our last conversation.

"Oh," was all she could say in response, and then changed the subject, "So, who's your friend?"

"This is Terra, she's in town visiting the Cullen's. Well I guess you already know her." I said to Edward.

"Yes, in fact could I speak to Terra outside if you don't mind?"

"If that's alright with Terra."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute ok." She said to me and then walked out with Edward. I turned back to Bella who had a confused expression on her face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Edward just didn't tell me he was having visitors." I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I nodded and went to where the boots were kept. It had been about 4 minutes before Terra came back in and came over to where I was.

"Umm, Quil I have to go over to the Cullen's for a little while. I guess they think I'm ditching them by spending all this time with you. You understand right?" her voice didn't sound as lighthearted as she was trying for.

"Yeah I understand. It's not fair for me to hog you all the time like this." I joked and she let out a hard laugh. Giving me a peck on the cheek she then walked out of the store. Edward was talking to Bella, he lightly kissed her forehead and strode out the door. When they were out of sight I felt the spot on my cheek where her lips had been and felt an odd warmth on the spot. After a couple of minutes of just standing there blankly, I looked back to the shoes I was still holding. Sitting down on the bench I tired them on and walked a few feet just to test them out. They fit fine, aliening perfectly with my foot which would keep them sturdy as I walked. The price was reasonable so I put them back in their basic brown box and brought it over to the counter. Bella told me the price and I handed her my money, paying it exactly so she wouldn't have to bother with getting me change. I was about to leave when Bella asked me a question.

"So, Terra, how does she know the Cullen's?" her voice hinted a little worry.

"She said she went to school with them in Toronto and that she was here visiting." My words didn't seem to reassure her and I couldn't think why. Once again I was turning for the door as she stopped me with another question.

"Did she say if they were friends or something?" now it all came clear what she was getting at.

"Yeah she said they were just friends but that was pretty much it." Her face became a little more relaxed. "Don't worry, Edwards all yours." She smiled as I saw through her rouse.

"Thanks Quil, but how did you know?"

"I had a hunch that's what you wanted to know."

"So do you like Terra?" there was a tone to her voice that made it seem like it would be a bad thing if I said yes.

"Yeah, I do." The look on her face was unreadable, and she didn't look me in the eyes.

"So, I guess I'm keeping you from leaving."

"It's alright, but yeah. Bye Bella." She still didn't look at me as I left appearing to be in a deep thought about something I said. I walked back out the door, the bell ringing as I passed back out of the store. There was a light drizzle but not enough to soak but as the tiny drops descended from the sky I remembered I had no ride home. Groaning I set out through the mist on the long walk back to my campsite. But what worried me the most was I didn't know when I would see Terra again, and that made worry to no end.

AN

So I hope you like the story so far, and sorry if this chapter wasn't entirely exciting through Quil's eyes. I have written this scene from Terra's point of view, showing what exactly she talked about with Edward and what happened when she's goes back to the Cullens. If you want me to post it just review me whether you want to see it or not. Also I started writing this a while ago and am a lot farther ahead that chapter 9, so I wasn't sure whether to put all the chapters I have or continue to go one by one. Thanks to all those who are reading my story.

-DormantHeart


	10. The Truth Behind those Purple Eyes

The road back into town went on for miles that were now covered in hundreds of tiny circles as the rain splattered to it's surface. Every now and then a car would pass and I would put up my thumb in an attempt to hitch a ride with a passer-by. One foot in front of the other I slowly trudged my way about a mile so far but I still had a while to go. A car was passing, it looked to be Volkswagen that began to stop a few feet after it passed me. Walking up to the door I suspected they were offering me a ride. Placing my hand on the handle I quickly opened the door to the second row seat behind the driver. Closing the car door I buckled myself in and then looked at the back of the driver. "Thanks, I live on the reservation behind the town store."

"I know where you live Quil." A rough familiar voice said to me and I knew it was Jacob. "What are you doing out here?" there was anger to his tone but he tried to sound indifferent.

"I was at the Newton's store with a friend, but she had to leave early and I didn't have a ride." Jacob sniffed the air and I saw him go stiff in his seat."

Who's your new friend?" his words were sharp and caught me off guard.

"You don't know her." I mumbled.

"Does she have pale skin"  
"Yes." Confusion colored my answer as I wasn't sure why that mattered.

"Did she have red hair?"

"No, why does it matter?"

"Cause she's a… never mind."

"No, tell me. What is she?"

"It doesn't matter"  
"No you brought it up now tell me what you were going to say!" Jake didn't say a word for the rest of the rest of the car ride back to La Push. We were encroaching on the town store but I wasn't going home yet. Stopping in the parking lot I was about to get out.

"Quil," his voice was masked but gentler than before, "I don't think you should hang out with this new girl that you met."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Pushing open the door I was stepping out of the car prepared to leave him there, "Quil, do you honestly not know what she is?"

"No, Jake I don't."

"She's a leech Quil!"

"A what"  
"A leech, bloodsucker, a cursed beast who doesn't deserve to live." Jakes hands clutched the wheel convulsively. But all I could think about was what he just said, bloodsucker what does he mean by that? I hurried out of the car my new shoes in hand and ran behind my house to the forest and headed straight for my clearing. The rain didn't reach me as I pushed my way through the trees and bombarded myself into my tent. I curled up against the back of my tent and tried to calm myself but all that happened was the repetition of a single word through my thoughts, bloodsucker, bloodsucker, bloodsucker… Terra couldn't be…Jake was lying, trying to get me all worked up or something. But I couldn't dismiss the thought and I laid down on top of my quilt and tried to free my mind. My eyelids were closed tightly, I wanted to block out the world, to go back to before this realization happened. But I thought about that and then remembered that would mean not knowing Terra, and I didn't want that. The world seemed to be crashing around me, falling to bits as I passed through it. My hands were shaking violently at my sides and I couldn't stop them from trembling for they would just become quicker. I think I fell asleep at this point for when my eyes opened I wasn't in my tent.

_I was at the beach looking at an angle with mahogany hair standing at the edge of the waters. Walking up to her curled my arm around her waist and drew her close to me, she smiled in my embrace. __"Terra," she placed a cool finger to my lips stopping me from speaking. I took her hand in mine and I looked into her deep eyes absorbing the their sparkling intensity. I huge grin spread across her face that after a moment made me freeze. Her teeth, they were sharp and ferocious looking, the weapons of a hunter. "Terra you're a…but you can't be." She nodded in response establishing my fears as to what Jacob had said_.

I jolted upward after that, a thick layer of sweat spread across my face. My mind had drawn the exact picture I had been trying to deny, that I didn't want to believe."Quil," a soprano voice called from in front of me making me jump, "are you alright? Quil?"

"Yeah," my voice was exasperated, "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream."

"Quil, you don't look alright, are you sure your fine."

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." I stepped out of the tent and sat down on one of the driftwood logs. Terra sat next to me this time instead of across like she had before, and placed a cold hand on my arm as to reassure me. "Terra, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Quil?"

"It's just when I left the store I had been walking home when somebody gave me a ride. It was Jacob, one of my old friends, and he started asking me questions about you." I stopped uncertain if I should go on.

"And?" she prompted.

"Well he called you a name, I don't know what it meant but I don't think it was a rightful comment"  
"What did he call me Quil?" her eyes were looking at the ground as she asked this.

"Bloodsucker," I barely whispered but I think she heard as she stiffened. at the word, "it was just a name, but I was just wondering..."  
"Why it was he said that about me specifically?" I nodded ashamed for bringing it up.

"But he was wrong in calling you that, right?" she was silent, she didn't want to answer. "It's alright, I didn't think much of it anyway."

"No Quil, it's important you know. I really like you and I've been trying to avoid telling you what I am… are you mad at me for keeping this from you." I was silent for a while, picking my words carefully.

"No, I couldn't be mad at you."

"I'd understand if you'd want me to leave, me being what I am and everything." Her words were honest but pained at the same time.

"I don't want you to go Terra, you're one of my ony friends right now." Her eyes met mine again and a small smile light her face making me smile back.

"I don't want to go either, it's just that it's dangerous for me to be friends with a ….human." it seemed as though she was reluctant to say the last word which reminded of me when Sam and the gang were talking of how someone was going to change. _Was I going to change? Was I human?_ But it didn't matter, as long as Terra could be honest with me, then I was happy, no matter what she was, or what I might become.


	11. The Color of my Eyes

We just sat there for a while, me thinking while inhaling Terra's bittersweet scent. I had so many questions, but I feared the response she would have about answering. My mind was dazed, deep in question when Terra began to speak, "Quil," her musical voice made my head turn to her while trying to pull myself back to the present. "I'm worried Quil, about you knowing and everything."

"Why?" hurt colored my tone.

"It's just our friendship…doesn't it bother you to know I, you know…drink blood?" the last part was barely a whisper.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think about that."

"This is important Quil. I'm dangerous, and truthfully I shouldn't be around you."  
"I don't want you to go Terra." My voice pleaded, begged her not to leave. "You're my best friend."

"I like you too Quil, but it's still not right. A vampire friends with a …" she didn't finish and I could think that this was because she didn't want to drag this out. "You understand, right?" she was hoping for me to say 'yes', to let her free of me, a human.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's not that I don't want to be your friend because I do which makes me worried if I were to ever hurt you or if I ever got thirsty…"

"I wouldn't worry about hurting me." She stood at my words and walked to the edge of the clearing with a graceful gait. With her tiny, delicate hands she broke off a low hanging, 3ft thick branch from one of the trees and broke that further in half.

"And now do you worry that I could hurt you?"

"A little, yes."

"That's better." We both laughed at my ignorance, my laugh a loud chortle.

"Is there anything else I should have to worry about?"

"Well there are these," she gave way to a huge smile, revealing two sharp, carnivorous teeth. It was nice being able to joke around about this but something clicked and my face fell instantly. "Quil, is something wrong?"  
Negating her question I asked my own. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Do you…do you…eat people?" my words gradually became softer as each passed through my lips. I was looking down at my hands, as the silence grew deeper through the forest, confirming my suspicions.

"I don't want to be what I am, to live as a horrid beast for all eternity who survives only by taking the lives of others." Each word was perfectly enunciated, filled with an unobtainable desire; a passion to be human once more. On one hand I was happy to hear this, that my being a human wouldn't turn her away out of disgust. On the other hand I was pained, as much as I wanted to ease her sorrow I couldn't, I couldn't change what she was.

"Isn't there any other way…" I didn't know what to say. There was no rule of courtesy that told you how to sooth your vampire best friend when she is loathing herself.

"Well, there might be. Earlier today while I was at the Cullen's, they shared with me their lifestyle and how they are able to survive without killing humans."

"Wait, wouldn't you know this if you were friends with them in Toronto?"

"Well, you see, I lied. Before I came to I didn't personally know them. But I had heard of them from a family of my kind in Alaska. They told me if I came through here I might run across the Cullen's. Which brings me back to what I was saying, the Cullen's don't drink the blood of humans but of animals. They told me it doesn't completely satisfy the thirst, but it allows they to be able to be civil around humans. Maybe I could be like them, live off of animals instead of people."

"You don't have to change for me, although I like that idea better, this is a decision you have to make. If that's what you want to do I'll back you up 100, either way." I did want her to at least consider the alternative because truthfully I was a bit disturbed at the thought of Terra draining the blood of an innocent person.

"I will."

"What?" my recent cloud of thoughts left me clueless as to what she was now saying.

"I said I would try their way of life."

"Really? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want to do this for me. So maybe now I won't be as horrible a monster as I am now." confidence rang in her voice as she declared her new lifestyle, a life of trying not to be what she was cursed as, but what she could do with it.

"I'm happy for you, and just so you know I don't think you're a monster."

"Thanks, but there's no changing what I am."

"There has to be some advantages to what you are, besides the strength."

"Well," she looked reluctant to speaking this, "there are some of us who are greatly gifted."

"Like how?"

"The Cullen's, there are three of them with gifts. Edward the one at the store he can read minds, and there is also a girl in their coven who can see the future, and another boy who can change the emotions of those around him."

"Do you have any gifts?"

"Well yes. You see those who have gifts get them from a strong influence they had as a human. When I was human I always knew everyone through friends or family. Just by descriptions people gave me I could identify someone and I could remember what I had heard about them. Now as a vampire I can look at anyone and instantly know their name and what they are destined to be."

"So, did you know who I was when you first saw me?"

"Yes."

"And do you know what I'm destined to be?"

"No, it was unclear for you." her words said one thing but her voice said another, like she was keeping something from me.

"What else is different about being a…" I couldn't say it, it felt weird to think of Terra as a bloodsucking creature of myths.

"A vampire," I nodded and she understood, "well, my senses are also increased, besides strength. Like speed, and sight, smell, and hearing, they all work now with more intensity. Also when I changed I looked different, I was less attractive before I turned."

"I think you're beautiful." I hadn't meant for that to come out, it was supposed to stay in an imaginary thought bubble of mine.

"Well I am now, but thank you anyway."

"Your welcome." the corners of her lips turned up creating a miraculous smile that I adored.

"Back to what I was saying, I also can't sleep, and I don't need to breath."

"You don't sleep?"

"Never."

"Well that might explain the bruises under your eyes. By the way I'm still curious to how you have purple eyes. How is that possible?" I knew I shouldn't have asked when her eyes turned down to her lap. "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"No, it's fine. Their purple because I wear contacts, and no I don't have purple contacts if you were going to ask."

"Then how?"

"I cover up my eyes with colored contacts so that humans don't see their true shade."

"Can I see?"

"I don't think you'll like what you see."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"It's not so much that I'm worried you'll laugh but be disgusted with what I am."

"I won't, please?" I was trying to give her a puppy dogface,although I doubt it looked right, but she was placing a pale finger to her eye anyway.

"Alright." she whisper and turned away while she took out her contacts. As she placed them down in their case I saw the blue lining in a ring around the mid section of the contacts. Terra lifted her head back up and turned her face back to me, eyes closed. "Are you sure you want to see?"

I placed a russet hand to her cold cheek, "Yes." her light lids flew open, revealing two crimson irises looking intently on my expression. I must have looked a little shocked, but mostly awed at their intensity, they made me want to observe closer when they were meant to scare me away. "I still think you're beautiful."

AN

Well I really hope you guys like my story so far but even if you don't I really want to know your opinion so please review(or I will threaten to stop writing). Also chapter 9 is now up from Terra's perspective called _Through the Eyes of Juliet_, it shows Terra's conversation with Edward and the Cullens. And if you were wondering if Quil will ever change the answer will be up in the next few chapters, when he has an unwanted visit by the people he dispises the most(not saying any names, although it should be obvious, _oops I've said to much_). Keep reading and please review.

-DormantHeart


	12. Rage

A smile spread across her face which, was currently under my large russet hand. There was a rustle coming from the woods behind me that made Terra go stiff like a marble statue. The noise sounded like it was coming from multiple animals that were encroaching on the clearing. "I have to go Quil." Terra said while standing up making my hand drop like it had been electrocuted. "I have…something's I have to take care of."

"Ok, do you want me to walk you to your car?" she was already at the edge of the forest; our time together slipping away.

"I think I could get there faster if I just run and I don't think you could keep up with me. It's best if you just stay here."

"Sure," I tried unsuccessfully to hide the pain in my voice, "so I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, bye Quil." her dainty hand waved to me while she strode into the tall pines.

"Bye Terra." I'm not sure if she heard me but I hoped she didn't hear the loneliness in my tone. Suddenly the rustling grew louder so that it came as close to my campsite that I could barely make out it's large outlines behind the bushes, where it had stopped. My eyes instinctively started to scan the forests; all my senses aware of my surrounding environment. Sitting in the quieting forest where the only sound was the occasional zippering noise that gave me an odd feeling that I wasn't alone. My heart was beating hard against my ribs, allowing me to hear every frantic beat like you hear them in the suspense of a horror film. Above a dark cloud was drifting in front of the still sun, giving the clearing an ominous feel. Then five tall figures stepped forward blocking me from escaping on all my sides.

It was Sam Uley and his _gang_. They were all shirtless with either khaki or jean shorts, none of them had shoes and Paul was carrying a black backpack that was dangling about a foot from the ground. I instinctively stepped backwards but unfortunately there was someone behind me and I jerked around at our contact. It was Jacob, and when I momentarily touched his skin it was warm, no blazing hot. Then it clicked why Terra left, she must know they for some reason they despise her, she must not want an encounter. "Why are you here?" I tried to keep calm but there was definite acid in my words.

"We have some concerns about you Quil." Sam said with an authoritative voice, his face giving away nothing.

"And those would be?" He let out a heavy sigh, as is ashamed of something.

"We are concerned about your new friend that Jacob has told us of. He believes that she is…well a vampire. I know this may sound ridiculous to you but it's the truth." I just looked at him through slit eyes, "Did you have any knowledge of this?"  
"Yes," I hissed. "And why should that matter to you?"

"Because she's a cursed leech," Jacob spat out from behind me.

"She's not a _leech_!" my arms and fingers convulsed, my torso feeling like it was beginning to rip down the sides.

"It's working." one of them whispered but I wasn't sure who. "Jacob keep making him angry, but be ready to phase when he does." That was clearly Sam's voice, but his words made no sense.

"She's a filthy, dammed leech who doesn't deserve to live." Jacob looked pained to do this to me but meant every word. "She's a killer, taking the lives of innocent people."

"Stop," the words came out through my now clenched teeth. My eyes began to glaze over with the sweat that was beating profusely down my forehead and body. The sides of my body were caving, my breaths becoming more exasperated with each exhalation. Head swinging back I could feel my body shredding, my skin breaking way to a thick furry coat. A howl escaped from my mouth shocking me at it's sound. The trees became small and were shaking but that was probably my head which was now at a stand still at my realization. Everything was going black, the world disappearing before me, I was drowning in pain, and it all went blank.

It was dark, I was regaining my consciousness and it didn't take long for me to figure out my eyes were still closed. Opening them I saw I was in a house, a house I didn't recognize. It was quaint, lively and there was a strong smell of something baking in an oven. Looking over my shoulder I saw a woman in a small kitchen pulling out a tray of muffins from the oven, their delicious scent wafting my way. I scratched my head in confusion, _where was I? what happened?_ I was in my clearing and Sam was there, there was a lot of pain, and then nothing. The screeching of the door signaled that someone was entering as Sam and the gang stepped through inside. "Good, your awake." Sam came closer to me, the rest of them headed toward the small kitchen.

"Where am I and why did you take me here?"

"Your at my house, and you're here because we couldn't have you expose what we are."

"Wh-what _we_ are. I'm not one of you and whatever _you_ are." I tried to make myself believe but after what had happened I wasn't sure what _I_ was anymore.

"I'm afraid to say you are, and you will be until the day you die."

"And what is it that we are?"  
He let out another hard sigh like the other day, this one directed toward himself. "We are werewolves."

AN

Dun dun dun(sorry for the cheesy sound effects), Quil is now a werewolf. I wasn't sure if this was a good time for him to change or if I should have delayed it but Sam's been nagging me that he wanted to get it over with(no I am not pyscho for hearing them in my head, well maybe I am). Sorry if this is a cliffhanger, I think, still not sure exactly what could be considered a cliffhanger. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reading my story and I'd really like it if you would tell me your thoughts, even if it has nothing to do with whats currently going on in the story, or even if it's irrelivant to the actual story itself, I just was wondering what your opinion is. Keep reading.

-DormantHeart


	13. Do I Stay or Do I Go

"W-werewolves." Shock didn't begin to explain how I felt right now. "I'm not a…I can't be a…"

"You are, we all are." He waved a large russet hand towards the others. "We didn't want this either but we must do our duty in protecting our land."

"Protecting it from what?" My teeth were clenched tight, body stiff preparing for the impact of their answer for I had a feeling I knew what the answer was.

"We protect the reservation from bloodsuckers, making sure they don't try to take a snap at one of our friends or family."

"Terra wouldn't do that!" my fingers were shaking now.

"Calm down, you can't get angry or you'll change into your werewolf form." I didn't like that fact, now I would have to be even more careful with my anger or I would suffer what I apparently was.

"But Terra wouldn't kill anyone. She told me herself that she wouldn't, that she would feed off of animals instead like the Cullen's." One of Sam's eyebrows lifted up in astonishment to my words.

"Even though she may be like the Cullen's she still is dangerous. We can't allow her in La Push, it's against the treaty."

"What treaty?" this was another complication I hadn't thought of.

"The treaty that disallows vampires on the reservation and doesn't allow us to harm them, if they don't harm anyone first. So far the Cullen's have been good to the treaty but this Terra could be different even if you say she is like them. If she were to try anything we have the right to kill her but even if she doesn't she's not allowed on our land." so that's why they did this to me, to keep us apart, to keep me away from Terra. Betrayed pretty much summed up all I was feeling right now. They deliberately provoked me to change into one of them and then they pull me away from my only friend. _They couldn't do this to me, I won't let them._ Standing up off the couch I had been laying on I strode over to the door. As my hand lifted for the handle Sam spoke up again, "Stop Quil," his voice was demanding but that was one order I wouldn't follow.

"Make me," acid filled my tone and I stepped through the open door to the outside world. Someone had followed me out and oddly I could tell by his scent that it was Jacob. One of his large hands landed on my left shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"Stop Quil," he repeated Sam's command. This time I didn't respond, I just pulled away and kept walking. "Quil you can't hang out with her, it's too dangerous." I snapped around to glare at him.

"Since when do _you_ care if _I'm_ in danger?" I said eyebrows raised in question.

"I care if that leech sucks you dry and I were to loose one of my friends." this took me aback.

"Friends? Since when are _we_ friends? Ever since you joined with Sam you've treated me like dirt."

"I'm sorry Quil," his eyes were on the ground and his voice was sorrowed, " I couldn't have told you about the pack, it's against the treaty. Especially after Bella found out about us the guys have been ragging on me about it and I couldn't slip up again. I wanted to be your friend but at the time I couldn't."

"You could have turned your back on them." I said in a fierce but quiet voice.

"I couldn't Quil, and now you can't either."

"Oh yeah, watch me." I turned on my heal and stormed off. As each of my feet continually exceeded the other my breathes grew longer; calming myself down. My gut was leading towards Terra and her comforting purple eyes, but my reasonable side was telling me to avoid her, especially with what I now was; a monster.

AN

Sorry if this is a short chapter, but I promise they get better. Please review or I can also promise to stop posting. Thanks for reading.

-DormantHeart


	14. Least Expected Change

As I nearly sprinted through the town many curious eyes met my retreating figure. I didn't want to go through the forest, it's comfort to me only reminded my why I felt that way about it. How I felt at home there was merely because of what I was, a creature of the woods, a monster. _Just breath Quil, keep yourself calm,_ _just breath_. My breaths were far from jagged, their length changing with each one that passed. My stomach growled, not a _werewolf_ growl, but an 'I'm hungry' growl. The town store coming in sight I knew I was not far from the food which I ravenously desired. Never before had I felt so hungry, so desperate to eat something like this before. But I didn't dwell long on this new occurrence for I was more concentrated on the kitchen which I was nearing as I opened the door. Even in my haste I stopped dead in my tracks. The living room, it was clean, spotless even. But what surprised me the most is the old recliner was empty, uninhibited by my lazy father.

"Dad? Are you here." as if to answer my question my father stepped out from the kitchen and came forward. He was dressed for the day, gray slacks on with a white button down shirt on, tucked neatly in. The beard that once covered his chin was gone, and his hair was combed back and clean looking. "Dad, did something happen." he sighed and then looked me in the eye.

"Well son I've been thinking. Ever since your mom died I've been a little…lazy. I haven't paid attention to you or taken care of you like I should have and I'm sorry for that. But after along talk with Billy I came to my senses and I'm ready to be a good father again, for you." that was not the answer I was expecting although I was glad he was back to normal I was concerned about what Billy had said to him. I didn't know if Billy knew what Jacob was, or what I was for that matter, and that shook me a little.

"Dad what exactly did you talk with Billy about?" he didn't want to answer that was clear on his face and he was reluctant to open his mouth to speak.

"Well we talked about you and how your growing up. How I need to be there to support you with all the changes your going through." so he knew and sounded as if he knew for awhile, and that he had been keeping this from me.

"So, you know about Sam and them and me being a…you know…" I couldn't say it, much like when I talked with Terra I could never wrap my mind around what she was, and now what I was as well.

"Yes son, I do. I knew you would all along but I was too distracted to tell you and I guess after a while I figured that maybe you were human. I wish I had told you, prepared you as best I could but it's law that your suppose to find out on your own and I guess you did."

"But dad, doesn't it… I don't know bother you… you know with what I am and everything. I mean I'm a monster dad…isn't that against nature or something."

"Well no. And your not a monster so stop thinking that. Listen son, werewolf or not I still love you with all my heart, and your mother did too." so there he said it, the word I had been dreading since it first passed through Sam's lips. I hated that word, that creature I had become. Self-loathing was not a common thing for me to do, but right now I loathed, and I loathed more than I ever had in my entire life. I didn't want to talk anymore on this subject so I just passed smoothly by my father to the kitchen. My hand instinctively went to open the fridge and I pulled out an assortment of deli meats and a roll from the cabinets. After grabbing a plate and some spicy-brown mustard I sat down at the table and assembled my sandwich. "Son, is everything alright?" my father had followed me in and was standing across the table, hands in his pockets, looking at me.

"Yeah Dad." he didn't look reassured and I was not looking forward to him pressing for more answers which I assumed he would.

"Your sure, cause you look kind of down. Is something bothering you?"

"No Dad, I just want to eat alone if you don't mind."

"Sure," and with that he left a little dumbfounded from my hostility. _I kind of liked you better when you were unobservant,_ I thought to myself. As I devoured my lunch it didn't satisfy me the way I would have thought it would with how hungry I had been. But I was more or less solemn now from my conversation with my father. I wanted him to understand, to be able to shout out that I hated what I was, hated that this was forced upon me, hated how Sam had made Jake turn on me, and hated most of all that I was now a sworn enemy to Terra. I knew I was, they didn't say it but it was obvious that the pack did not get along with vampires in the least bit. In a matter of days it seemed as if my whole world had been turned upside down. There were parts I didn't regret; meeting Terra and becoming her friend, but what I had become that I would always regret.

_How will I tell Terra,_ this thought had never occurred to me before. I would have to tell her, I couldn't deny it as much as I wanted too. But how would she react? Would she think of me as a monster, would she run away? This thought frightened me, Terra was my only friend right now and if I lost her I my life would surely fall apart. All I knew was that up until recently there three things I had been sure of. First I was sure that Jake and Embry had turned on me. Second I was sure I was human. Finally I had been sure that there were no existence of mythical creatures. _How could I have I been so wrong?_


	15. Letter

After my late lunch I sat on the couch for a while, flipping through the channels on the old TV. Nothing caught my eye, well that wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't something I would be watching. It was a documentary on the Discovery Channel on wolves, how ironic. For over an hour I stared blankly at the changing pictures flashing across the screen. When I finally decided to go upstairs I had no clue as to what I just saw. My feet dragged along the steps as I climbed my way to my room. It felt like ages since I'd been in the tiny closet sized bed room. Everything looked to be exactly as I left it but when I turned to my bed I saw my duffle bag was sitting there; a note sticking out of the top. Pushing the bag over a little I sat down on the quilt and pulled the note off the bag. In a neat script it said Quil, on the front of the envelope. Turning it over I took the letter out and placed the envelope aside. 

_June 15th-Dear Quil, _

_I hope you don't mind but I brought your stuff back to your house. The other day it rained and I was afraid your things might have gotten wet so I packed them up for you and brought them here. Please don't be mad at me._

_Where are you? It's been days since I've seen you and I'm a little worried. Is everything alright? I've been staying with the Cullen's for the time being and been abiding by my new lifestyle. It's hard but worth the effort. On the plus side I don't have to hide my eyes anymore as they are now a butterscotch color. Please contact me when you get this, if you want to that is._

_Love, Terra E. Radcliffe_

_Cell: 267-834-9210_

Holding the note with one hand I placed a finger from the other over the word '_Love_'. I knew it was just a salutation but it still me smile convulsively. What is she truly meant it, if she did love me? Did I love her? As a friend I guess I did, but the feelings I had didn't feel like a brotherly love for her. What would that do to our friendship? If I did love Terra in that way and she didn't feel the same it would make everything awkward. Even if it were the other way around the feeling of awkwardness would still remain present.

But what about the monsters we were, me a werewolf, and Terra a vampire. Technically we're not even suppose to be friends let alone more than that. Maybe Terra would want to be my friend after I tell what I am. Maybe she'll leave. I didn't want her to leave but if that was her choice I suppose I would honor it. Looking at my watch I saw it said 5:00 and that the date was June 16th. So Terra had been here yesterday, but how did she get in? I don't think she would have went to the door due to the fact that last time I nearly had to drag her in. Laying down on the bed after moving my bag to the floor I was just staring up at the ceiling. Above me I could see the frame of the window that covered the wall behind my head. I never opened the window before and was probably rusted shut from so much rain pouring between the cracks.

Inhaling deeply I could make out Terra's bittersweet scent fading from my room's atmosphere. It told me she hadn't been here for a while but she had been here nonetheless. Of course I knew that from the letter but still her aroma made it more believable. Closing my eyes I tried to picture Terra placing the bag on top my bed and tucking the letter slightly under the open zipper. As much as I replayed that imagined scene I could never truly believe it happened, believe that she would really come to my house just to drop off my stuff. In some ways I felt flattered that she cared enough to come in the first place, but it only left the rest of me to wonder. Why did Terra care so much? Would I do the same for her? Was it merely out of guilt for leaving in such a hurry however many days ago it was I last saw her? I didn't think it was the last suspicion for I was more sure that she was just avoiding Sam and them as I would do now as well.

At this moment to say I was confused was far to vague to even describe my emotions. My brain was saying it was wrong for us to be together as friends or anything else, but my heart pounded a protest to that deep inside my chest. I wanted to be with Terra, even just looking at her, silently watching, I would be content. Never had I desired to be with some like this and in some ways that scared me. I heard of how you could love someone but they wouldn't love you back, like in Romeo and Juliet, at the beginning of the play Romeo was in love with Rosaline but she felt nothing for him. What if I were Romeo; was Terra Rosaline, or was she Juliet? With the hope that Terra was my Juliet I picked up my phone and dialed in the numbers she had written in the letter.

AN

Thanks for all the reviews that I've been getting for even one just makes it seem more real to me that people are reading. Sorry again if this is a cliffhanger, I felt this is one phone call you have to wait for. And just a little inside-note, the font for the letter was suppose to be this really cool script I found called Rage Italic but to my dismay I couldn't display it on the site. Keep reading and if you have anything to say just review.

-DormantHeart


	16. Phone Call

The cool ear-piece rest against my right ear and I heard it ring only once and stopped signaling someone picked up. "Hello," it was Terra, her beautiful now melancholy voice echoing through the phone. "Hello," I hadn't realized that I was just sitting there instead of answering her call.

"Yeah, Terra it's me." I said rushed hoping she hadn't hung up already.

"Quil where have you been? I went to the woods and you weren't there and you weren't at your house either. I've been worried that someone had just snatched you up or something." I didn't want to admit that that was mostly true.

"Sorry, I've just been…out for…how long have I been gone Terra?" I had guessed it was about a day but I wasn't sure of the date everything had happened on anymore.

"Two days," her voice held clear concern, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah." I wanted that to sound confident but my voice cracked a little giving me away.

"Quil you don't sound alright." she let out a sigh that barely made any sound, "I'm coming over Quil?"

"Why?" I wanted to be with her but I knew that I had no control over my other half. If there was an off chance I got angry with her it would be too late.

"Why," she sounded confused at my response, "Quil I'm worried but if you don't want me to come I suppose I'll just leave." it was all a whisper but I was a little puzzled; 'leave' was she already here? I was silent for a long moment not sure what to say and if I should or shouldn't allow Terra to be near me. "I guess I'll just go. Bye Quil." her dismissive voice made me panic for it sounded like a final goodbye, one where she left for good.

"Wait Terra," I said but only to hear a mechanical voice telling me to hang up and dial again. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID. You idiot you let her slip right through your fingers. This is all your fault!_ Anger filled me and I threw the phone against the wall, shattering it making the plastic fly everywhere. Pushing myself off the bed I breathed deeply trying to somewhat gain control over my emotions. My feet banged hard along the stairs while I burst down them, edging for the door. I wouldn't loose Terra I told myself over and over, even though I knew that this was all my fault.

Stopping by the forests edge I let my sense of smell take over me, taking in all the scents wafting me way. A tangy, bittersweet scent hit me hard from deep within the confines of the trees and I took off in the direction. My legs were moving quick, and agilely through the pines and undergrowth as I weaved through them. Bending my torso forward I felt a strong tare down my spine and two large paws were pounding along the earth where my hands once were.

Suddenly there were voices all talking to each other some saying my name; I told them to shut up and they did in recognition. But soon enough they began speaking to me directly, asking me where I was, some yelling at me for leaving. My head threw back in pain as I begged them to go away, for them all to silence and leave me alone. I stopped in mid-sprint and began to bang my large head into one of the near by trees but the voices remained, never quieting but increasing in volume. _Why don't you just leave me alone!_

"_Because we are trying to talk some sense into you."_ it was Sam, who some how was clearly speaking to me inside my thoughts.

_"How can I hear you?" I felt like an idiot for talking to myself, even in my own thoughts._

_"Because we can communicate through thoughts while in our wolf forms. You would know that if you stayed and let us explain everything."_

_"Why should I trust you? It's only because of you that I'm like this!"_

_"We understand that you might be mad but we need you to understand that with or without us you would still have changed, that this is what we all are for the rest of our lives; a pack, a family."_

_"None of you are my family!"_ I tuned out the rest of their reasoning's as best I could but there was always a hum in the back of my mind as I continued to follow Terra's fading scent. I found myself crossing through the clearing and heading toward the beach. Except for the orange colored sky the scene before me gave me an enormous feeling of déjà vu. There by the waters edge stood Terra, back to me, like the first time we met. Her mahogany hair blew lightly sending her addicting aroma all around me. Stepping towards her I let out a small bark which was meant to be her name.

Her small figure turned slowly towards me, now concerned topaz eyes bore deep into my furry appearance. "Oh,…Quil." was all that passed through her lips in recognition to what I had become. Whimpering a little a stepped forward and she did the same and motioned for me to go back into the cover of the tree's. Once back in the maze of the woods she came close and put a cool hand on the side of my face, feeling the texture of my dark coat. "I don't see you for a few days and look what you do to yourself." a coy smile was set on her face. I grunted in response and she let out a small laugh but it faded quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Quil. I knew all along this would happen, and the other day I lied about not knowing your destiny and I'm sorry for that too. I wanted so bad to believe it wouldn't happen, that there might be some way we could be together like Edward and Bella." I gave her a confused look as I could not bombard her with questions like I wanted too. I could tell Terra had a lot to say, and that this was going to be a long night.


	17. Listening to her Dead Heart

So there we were at the edge of the forest, me a giant wolf, and Terra still at ease even in my presence. I was sitting on my haunches while she stood for a long moment, deep in though before she turned back to me. "Well Quil, our…friendship is a bit more complicated then I thought it would be. Of course even when you were human it was wrong for me to befriend you," she let out a hard sight while looking away from my torn face, "and part of me keeps telling me to leave, to go away before I get in too deep. But the rest of me wants nothing more than to stay and spend all the time with you. The Cullen's didn't like the idea of us being friends and at first the most apposed to it was Edward. I tried to reason with him and I ended up confessing how I feel when I'm with you, and how I'm anxious to see you whenever I leave." she whispered and if she could she would have blushed."He said that's how he felt about Bella and that he understood why I felt the need to go against what was right. Even though Bella is a human, he loves her and he defies what is moral and just listens to his heart." that had to be the longest speech I had heard Terra give and it made me happy all the same. Maybe Terra did _love_ me; of course I was still unsure of my own feelings just the knowledge that she might gave me much comfort that I wasn't the only one.

In a playful way I walked up to her and gave her cheek a lick much like a pup to his young new owner. A high pitched laugh escaped her and made me smile in delight. I didn't want the moment to end, for her beautiful laugh to stop ringing in my ears. "Your definitely making it hard for me to even think of leaving." _Good, don't leave,_ I said internally in an attempt to transmit the message. "Hold on one second," I nodded slightly confused. Then she was gone and instantly back a few seconds later, a bundle of cloth in her dainty hands. "I brought you some of your clothing so when you change you'll have something to wear." I hadn't thought of that, what would happen when I was human again. Grabbing the clothing between my teeth I went behind another covering of so as Terra couldn't see me.

Closing my eyes I began to calm myself as anger was what turned me this way maybe relaxed was the antidote. _Calm Quil, calm_ I repeated like a mantra in my head. My whole body began to feel like play-dough as it started to shift back to it's normal state. Quickly I put the clothing on, hoping no one, mostly Terra, hadn't seen me nude. Terra had brought me my red boxers, khaki shorts and a dark green shirt with sewn on patches of what appeared to be my wolf shirt. Walking back to her I finally spoke for the first time in our conversation, "Where did this come from?" I said while pulling at the bottom corners of my shirt as if to demonstrate what I was talking about.

"Well, when I came back to visit you your shirt was scattered in pieces all over the ground. I took the ones with the words and picture and sewn them onto a new shirt. Are you mad?"

"No, I like it, I just wanted to know." this was not the ideal conversation I had in mind. "So the Cullen's don't like me?" it was more of a statement then question.

"They don't like what you are, and that I insist on being your friend. But if they knew you like they knew Bella they would see that your different then the rest of your kind; you are aren't you?" she pulled back a little to look at me straight on.

"Of course, if being like them means being your enemy then I am nothing at all like them." the corners of her lips turned up but it did not reach her eyes. "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah I'm just worried that's all." she was looking down and I pulled up her chin with one finger.

"What, _you afraid of the big bad wolf_?' I now saw the irony in my shirts saying and why Terra had questioned it at first.

"Yes Quil, that's exactly what's troubling me." sarcasm was thick on her every word.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," I repeated her sarcastic tone, " and you should be scared."

"And why is that?" one of her mahogany eye brows was now raised in question, and mockery at the same time.

"Cause I'm a big bad monster who could beat you up." my words were very cocky even in my own ears.

"Oh, I think I could take you."

"Well I would settle this but I was taught never to hit a girl."

"What are you afraid?"

"No." I said defensively.

"Looks like some ones a little chicken." she bent her thin arms at the elbow and was about to give me the chicken squawk when I grabbed her arms to stop the mocking movement. Her skin was icy but it felt normal to me, warm like a humans which was odd for it use to feel as cold as a glacier. After about four long seconds of just reveling in this new discovery Terra pulled back and placed her hands behind her back, one hand gripping her other arm.

"I'm sorry Terra if…"  
"No, I guess I'm just not use to being friends with a werewolf."

"Were not that bad when you get past the fur and the teeth and the giant muscular body, with razor sharp claws," a small smile was on her face and she let her arms drop to her sides but didn't step forward. "And it's not so hard to be friends with a vampire either, especially if you're the vampire I'm friends with."

"Thanks Quil, I'm glad you're the one I'm friends with as well," her head turned up to the now pitch black sky, "and as a friend I shouldn't keep you up all night."

"Your not just saying that to get rid of me are you?"

"Who said I'd have to leave you?" this definitely took me aback as her words made little sense.

"What do you mean, I'll be sleeping so won't you go home."

"I could stick around. Plus it's always interesting to watch people or in this case werewolves sleep, especially those who talk in their sleep."

"I'm pretty sure I don't sleep talk." I posed back at her.

"Well there's only one way to find out." a grin spread wide across her face and I could see I was not going to win this argument.

AN

Sorry about the delay in updating but I was at the pocono's and there was no interent signal where I was. Ok I just want to say thank you to all those who review and even those who don't I still enjoy watching the numbers on the stats bar go up(no I don't just sit around and watch it though). Please keep reading for I think the next chapter is a little more shocking then this one and just a hint it's called _Visitor_. Hope your enjoying my story.

-DormantHeart


	18. Visitor

The walk back to my house was silent and throughout the time I felt something buzzing inside me that seemed to be radiating off of Terra. I could sense all of the little particles in my skin constantly moving and going even more spastic whenever she'd turn and look at me. Confused about this new phenomena I wondered if she felt this electric current running through her marble skin as well. She stood to the right of me and her right hand gripped her left arm from across her chest. My right swung freely but as I looked to her pale one, hanging only inches from mine, I got a strong urge to hold her hand in mine and feel the cool texture of it. But that would be crossing the blurring line of our friendship, and I pulled my arms tight across my muscled chest.

I thought the stress of just trying to hold myself together would cause me to explode yet somehow I made it to the front steps in one piece. As I neared the door I felt the presence of someone there: someone that was not my father. I looked over at Terra and saw her inhale deeply only to have her expressions turn to disgust. "Someone's in there." I said bluntly and she nodded her head, an unemotional mask now upon her beautiful face. "What should I do about them?" my question hung in the early nights air for a while until Terra let out a hard sigh and turned her attention back to me.

"I think you should talk to whoever it is, see what they want."

"What if they ask what I was doing?" that was the tricky part as A) they might have heard what I had been thinking and how I was searching for Terra, and B) I still had no creative ideas as to an excuse that they _might_ possibly buy.

"Tell them you went for a walk. I don't think they'll push you for more information with your father there."

"Why would it matter if my father is there?" clear shock colored my tone.

"Your father may know what you are but the chances of them telling him about my kind are slim. Most of the time only the werewolves themselves know of our existence and try to protect the innocent by not spreading more talk of mythical beings."

"Oh," the response was inadequate but I could think of noting else to say in return to that. "So I guess you'll go back to the Cullen's then." I stated not letting the words sink in.

"Well I might just go back to change and I have a few things I need to tell them but I'll be back as soon as I can, or at least sometime after they leave." I smiled at her and she gave my cheek a quick kiss and disappeared into the abyss that the night had become. As I stood there at as still as stone I felt the warm temperature of my cheek, that unlike the rest of my no blazing hot skin it felt normal, like a humans skin.

Realizing I was just standing there and that there was one or more enraged werewolves on the other side of the door I finally walked in. keeping my eyes to the floor as I walked in I then turned to close the door, definitely not anxious to see my unwanted visitor. Sighing hard, but low I lifted my face to meet the eyes of Jacob Black and Embry Call, both with troubled and angered faces. I just looked back at them with a 'so what do you want' expression on my face. They didn't say anything and if they were just going to stare at me then I was not going to stick around for it, so I headed for the stairs. "Wait," it was Embry's tenor voice halting me from my escape. My foot dropped from it's reach for the first step and I shifted my body towards then with much acid in my body language.

"Well," my voice gave away nothing except the slightest of resentment that was building up under my scorching skin.

"Quil, we really need to talk to you. I know you might not want to hear some of the things we have to say but as concerned friends we feel the need to say them anyway." so there they were going with the whole _friend_ thing again. We were not friends, family, or anything else. "Your new… friend, well she's a…vampire, and…"  
"Are you going somewhere with this because I'd rather not listen if your just going ramble." I felt a little rude for cutting him off for although I was mad at Embry he wasn't the one to provoke me into changing.

"Well Quil, I'm worried for you. We can't trust her, and as law she can't be on our land which she is constantly breaking in seeing you." his eyes darted to the floor for a second and let out a deep breath and his gaze returned to me. "I'm sorry Quil, I know when I changed I wished more than anything I could have my friends there for support, that I could have told you. I've missed us three hanging out, the three amigo's like it use to be. If you want to be friends with this Terra I guess than I'm ok with it, as long as were cool." my acid look melted away at his last sentence. It was then I remembered why I always liked Embry with his endless support. "So are we?"  
"Yeah," my voice was weak but I was still able to walk up a step and pound my fist on his.

"How can you support him?" Jacob's first words were more than shocked and made me even more in disgust with him.

"How can I not? He's my friend, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." Embry said coolly with out a trace of humor in his words. Jacob looked like his already hot skin was now broiling over 100 degrees Celsius. With shaking fists he stormed out and in the distant I though I heard the breaking of a tree trunk.

"Thanks Embry."  
"No prob, just as long as were still best friends."  
"Always." I pounded his fist once more and dismissed him from my house. As soon as he was out of sight I shut the door now more excited to go to bed then any teenage boy should be at 7 o'clock at night.


	19. Dreams and Nightmares

Feet pounding on the shag carpet steps I nearly barreled my way to the second floor and straight back to my room. Hands sweating hard my fingers slid on the doorknob and it took me a few tries to finally get it one. All the anxious tension I had felt instantly melted away as there on my bed sat Terra looking like a statue of Venus carved out of a beautiful marble stone. I felt slightly awkward that she was here in my boring closet-sized bedroom but mostly happy that we had more time to spend together. Her butterscotch eyes looked straight into mine and although they were mesmerizing all the same I still missed the old violet color they used to be.

Walking only two steps to the edge of the bed I sat myself down to the right of her not sure what to say. After a minute of silence I began to whistle to myself not sure of the tune I was playing. She turned to me and an unreadable expression came across her pale face. My whistling stopped and my cheeks turned a little red, "What?" my tone innocent and curious.

"Nothing, I was just listening and trying to figure out what you were whistling too."

"That makes two of us." the corners of her lips turned up and her head shook slightly back and forth.

"How can you not know?" I just shrugged and she dropped the subject. "So, what did they say?"

"They said your not allowed on the reservation, that it's against the _treaty_." I said the last word as if it were in air quotes as I had never seen any proof that this treaty truly existed.

"The Cullen's said that as well." a sullen look made it's way across her face. "Maybe I shouldn't come to the reservation anymore." the light-hearted mood that I had felt not more than ten minutes ago seemed to have entirely evaporated. What could I do to stop her if she truly wanted to leave. Would I run after her like the lovesick puppy I was starting to become, or would I just go on with my life, try to forget. I turned back to her but she wasn't there, and after a moment of panic I saw her sitting on the floor, legs Indian style with her hands on her temples.

"Goodnight Terra." the words barely made a sound as they came out of my mouth but I couldn't say nothing seeing as she might not be there when I awoke. Laying down on my side, not even bothering to lay the quilt over myself, I began to drift off into a deep slumber, avoiding any thoughts of what I might not see the next time my eyes would open.

I was in the forest, tall cedars and oaks on all sides of me making my own height look small in comparison. My eyes darted through the trees until they caught what they were looking for, a small figure with a light pink dress, walking away from where I stood. "Terra," my rough voice called to her but it was engulfed by the near sound of crashing waves on the shore. "Terra," she still didn't hear and my legs instinctively started towards her, weaving past the undergrowth that lined along the forest floor.

Her head turned the slightest bit behind her, enough for me to see her nose and the corners of her lips down in a deep frown. Then she was gone, moving to fast for me to see, sprinting opposite me, trying to get away. I stopped in my tracks, and sides heaved in pain making my breaths come short. I whispered her name although I knew she wouldn't hear me but I tried to make myself believe she did. My body fell ached to the lush ground and a hollowed howl escaped me despite myself. I felt so overcome with pure agony, and hoping that only death would come to make it all stop.

My eyes snapped open, and a cold sweat covered my face. _It was just a nightmare_, I repeated to myself, then looking to the floor to prove myself right. She wasn't there and the pain I had felt in my dream began to take over my emotions once more. Suddenly I heard a light clatter of glass on wood and assumed it was just my father getting breakfast, but as I looked to my watch it said 8:00 and if he was abiding by his new try-to-be-a-good-father routine then it might not be him. With only a few shreds of hope left I picked myself up and walked down the stairs.


	20. Scheme's of Sorts

Dragging my feet on the steps, I made my way down stairs, a dreary aurora all around me. The slim but more probable chance it was my dad in the kitchen didn't excite me in the least. But as I turned into the medium sized room there was no one there, yet a bittersweet aroma lingered in the air. When I looked to the table there was a full breakfast set on the hard wooden surface; cereal, a grapefruit, waffles, and a glass of orange juice. Sitting next to the bowl was another envelope with my name on it in a fancy script, written across the front. Normally I would have gone straight to the letter but the grumbling of my stomach swayed my decision. Going for the cereal first I spooned the mushy liquid into my mouth; my face close enough that I could just lap at it like a dog. Next I devoured the grapefruit in four huge bites, ignoring the taste as I wasn't really a fruit person. Finally I wolfed down(excuse the wolf the pun) the waffles, having saved them best for last.

As I was putting the dirty dishes into the washer I chugged the orange juice and placed the cup in beside them. I was about to reach out for the letter when the door bell rang, an unfamiliar sound as we never had guests. Placing the envelope in my pocket I strode to the door, the bell going crazy from my impatient visitor. "What," I said, frustrated, yanking the door open harder than necessary.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Embry said while inviting himself in.

"Umm," I said dumbfounded at his arrival.

"What your not happy to see your old buddy Embry."

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to come over." an incredulous look took over his face.

"That hurt. Come on Quil, I use to come over all the time, this shouldn't be such a shock, or are you just against being friends with werewolves?"

"Well, I was a little turned off by the whole howling to the moon thing." Embry began laughing so hard at my joke I had to join in, and soon enough we were leaning over breathless. _Man I missed just joking around with Embry,_ I thought to myself.

"You know we don't really do that right?"

"Well I'm not really sure what it is we do so I just sort of assumed."

"There is a lot you have to learn young grasshopper." he said in a sort of Asian accent, then bowing like a karate master.

"Ok, that was just sad. I think a stick could have done a better interpretation."

"Oh yeah, well I wouldn't be talking Mr. No-acting-abilities-what-so-ever." of course he was right, for along with no creativity I just can't act having no imagination of what the character might feel in whatever situation they were in.

"What, did you come here to make fun of me and do bad impressions, or was there a point to this visit." he made an attempt to clear his throat before speaking.

"Yes my friend, I did have a reason."

"And that would be?"

"I am taking you to meet someone that I think you will like very much."

"Embry, this isn't another one of your crazy schemes?"

"Oh, you'll see." with that he headed back for the door.

"Hold on, I'm not going anywhere if you don't at least tell me where we're going." he gave me the wagging finger, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Silly Quil, I can't tell you." this was one argument I didn't feel like continuing so I caved and we began walking who knows where. After a long silence he turned to me an unreadable look on his face. "So this Terra, what's she like?" that I didn't expect.

"I don't know, pretty, funny, smart, interesting, lovely…" Embry stopped walking and put a hand in front of me.

"Did you just use the word lovely?"

"Did I. Guess I got sidetracked or something." he didn't buy it but didn't press for more on the subject either. Although all I could think was _why did I say lovely_; it was definitely not in my regular vocabulary. We were nearing a development of small houses, all with a square yard, brick face, and same maroon tiled roof. "Who lives here that we're visiting?"

"A friend of mine. I've wanted you two to meet for a while since I thought you'd be perfect for each other but with the whole pack thing it hasn't exactly worked out." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you setting me up on a…date?"


	21. Date

I just looked at Embry with a dumbfounded expression plastered on my face. He looked just as confused as to why I wasn't particularly jumping with pure excitement. I guess that could be expected as normally I would be totally syked about him getting me a date but now I felt as though I would be betraying someone; Terra and also myself. To be honest with myself I didn't want to go on a date with anyone unless that someone were Terra but that was more of a fantasy then an actual possibility. "Are you alright man, I mean you should be glad I got someone to agree to this." his joke just hung there between us after his short attempt at making me laugh.

Clearing my head I wasn't sure of what I was about to do. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all." he shrugged and continued to lead me through the neat rows of houses. My feet moved forward but my heart said to run the other way, to find the one person I really wanted to be with not some bogus girl Embry had met but had been rejected by himself. _Pull yourself together Quil, your just her friend , nothing more, _the words cut me inside but I knew they were true which was my main motive for seeing who old matchmaker Embry had picked out for me.

He walked up to one of the house at the far end from the front of the neighborhood. The numbers next to the door said 4528, _were there really that many houses,_ I though sidetracking myself from the coming event. Lifting a russet finger to the doorbell Embry applied a light pressure to the button. The bell played a typical tune before someone opened the large oak door. At the foot of the door stood a girl about 5'3 with long blonde hair that went to about midway down her back, small blue-gray eyes on a round heart-shaped face. In a word she was pretty, but familiar pretty; nothing special but good looking enough for eyes to follow her as she passed by someone. "Hi Embry," her voice was between a soprano and an alto but had a nice ring to it. Embry stepped forward to hug her quickly and then backed away. "This must be your friend Quil you were telling me about."

"Yes, Quil this Sara, Sara-Quil." he said while motioning with his hand to each of us.

"Nice to finally meet you," she stretched out her hand and with a firm grip she shook mine, "Embry has told me _so_ much about you. He said that we would be perfect for each other so I just had to meet you myself." I just smiled but mostly for her benefit not so much that I was interested in her. "Would you like to come in?" she said as the silence had grown long.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't want to sound rude but I didn't want her to get any ideas either. She led us to the kitchen that was left of the front door. It was a primarily large room with marble counters lining the right side along with a steel stove, oven, and fridge. A crescent island was about 3ft to the left of it and in the back of the room was a large glass table. In other words it was the exact opposite of my plain kitchen but a chef customized cooking chapel. "Wow, this is a nice kitchen." she sat down on a barstool by the island, swiveling back and forth a little.

"Yeah, my dads a professional chef down at Port Angeles, he even owns his own restaurant."

"What's it called, I might have been there?" I doubted it though for I rarely went out of La Push let alone go all the way to Port Angeles.

"La Bella Italia, he's 100 Italian and cooking sort of runs in the family."

"So you're Italian?" it was more of a statement but I was bad at making small talk.

"Only half, my moms Indian, that's why she wanted to live here instead of in the city." her tone was a little sad.

"And you don't like it here?" I had noticed that Embry escaped into the other room which was a TV room so we could be alone which I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

"No, it's nice. I just don't enjoy driving over an hour _just_ to get to a department store." it then became clear I was dealing with a typical, high maintenance girl and I would not be her new slave of a boyfriend. "So, what about you?"

"I don't know, what do you want to know."

"What are your hobbies?" she leaned closer to me over the island but I didn't reciprocate the movement.

"I like hiking, camping, fishing, pretty much anything outdoors."

"I like going outside. I just hate those icky little bugs that everywhere."

"They're not that bad if you just ignore them."

"Ugh," she shuddered, "I don't even want to go near them." she turned her eyes to the pink diamond encrusted watch on her wrist. "oh my gosh, I have a great idea. Today some of my friends are getting together down at first beach for a little while, maybe we could go together." I was definitely considering saying no and slamming the door on my way out.

"Sure, why not." but of course I was to much of a pushover to say no and besides it was only one date, what could go wrong over one tiny date?


	22. Hearts Will Break

Sara was sixteen and like any sixteen-year-old who just got their drivers permit she was more than eager to hit the road. As for me, I was not to eager to get in a car when the driver had only a few hours of experience but lucky for me I had Embry to practically force me to do it. The car we took was her mom's old one that she never used which confused me as my dad was barley able to pay for his car let alone have another one just lying in the garage. _Maybe life on the wealthy side isn't so bad_, I thought but I knew that a lot of times with money come pigheadedness. Also I already wasn't a fan of the preppy lids at my school and no way did I want to become one of them.

The drive to first beach was short, well shorter than it would have been to walk all the way down there but at least with walking it would be me that would make myself crash into something. Sara parked the car next in a spot I would have thought to be too small but somehow we got in without a scratch. Embry climbed out of the back, which he somehow squished into, and came to my side as I got out of the passengers side. Sara came over and grabbed my left hand, an uncomfortable feeling welling up in my stomach, dragging me along with her. Loud music could be heard from the direction she was going and an overwhelming sense of displeasure came to me at the thought of dancing. It wasn't that I was bad or anything it was more of the idea of _slow _dancing with Sara or most girls for that matter made me feel awkward.

"Come on." Sara said as we reached the throng of people all dance with one another or talking by a small fire-pit. I could hear a song by the _Hot Chili Peppers _playing but I couldn't recall the name of it. Beside me Sara was dancing wildly me just sort of swaying not trying meet any of the curious eyes that were looking at me most likely wondering how I knew Sara. There were a lot of people from my school who I either new them only by name or who I never really wanted to know. _Does Sara go to my school?_ I had never seen her before today and with a small class I would think by now I would have noticed her somewhere. "Hey, why aren't you dancing."

I was standing still and I guess I had stopped _dancing_ about a minute ago. The song stopped and replaced by a slow song and I was stuck on in the middle of the crowd with no escape. Sara placed her hands on my shoulders and when I didn't respond she put hands on her hips. It was awkward to say the least especially when she lay her head against my chest allowing me to smell her peppermint aroma. If there ever was a time that I wish I could just escape or turn invisible or something it would be now. I didn't like Sara, I didn't want to continue this _date_ with her, and I really didn't want her to rest her head on me like it was ok.

Finally the song stopped and she let go of my figure. My eyes scanned the beach for some kind of safe haven to end this dancing frenzy I had gotten sucked into. I found myself looking to the far edge of the woods that led to the tidal pools where at the edge of the beach stood a pale girl. Terra was looking straight at me with incredulous, hurt eyes. It would seem fate was against us and I had to salvage what was left of her trust for me. "Are you alright Quil?" Sara said and I remembered there was one problem with my plan, I was still on a date.

"Er…I got to go." I tore away from her and rushed through the bodies of people that jostled me around a little. From behind I could hear Sara yelling at me to come back but what did I care if I blew her off. When the throng of people gave way I ran to where I had seen her, where she no longer stood.

As the forest enclosed on me I ran as fast as I could, using my inhuman abilities to drive me forward faster than possible. Weaving past the tall pines I could make out her bittersweet scent trailing through the forest. I was headed to the far side of the beach and her growing smell drew me ever quicker to my prey. Then she was beside me running anywhere the forest took her. Glancing my way she veered to the right trying to escape me. "Terra please..stop." I yelled over the distance she had created.

As I ran at full speed I saw that I passed her in my process and doubled back to meet her in a small clearing. Even with a glum look on her face she was beautiful and I smiled a little trying to lighten the mood but it probably looked fake. "Terra you've got believe me I didn't want to dance with Sara. I didn't really want to dance at all."

"That's not the point. You went out with her dance or no dance." she sighed hard and I was worried about her reaction. "Quil I've made a decision you may not like it but here me out. The Cullen's have decided it's time for them to move and they asked if I would accompany them in their travels. At first I was unsure of whether or not I would go but with the recent events I see no other choice but to leave."

"Terra please…don't go. I need you."

"You have _Sara_." she sneered her name in disgust.

"I didn't want to go out with Sara…Embry set me up. Terra I don't love her ok." she put up her hands to me to stop my flow of words.

"If your about to say what I think you are please don't, it'll just make things harder."

"Say what Terra, that I love you." I hadn't consciously made that decision my I guess my heart was doing the talking now. I saw her chest convulse a little in pain and her eyes closed so she couldn't see me. "I love you Terra." I said quieter than before and walked closer to close the distance between us. But she opened her eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry Quil' and took off once more. I didn't follow for there was nothing left in me to make me want to continue on with anything.

AN

So this is where my saga ends, for now at least. I'm sorry it's a total cliffhanger but Terra was just set on pulling an Edward. I'm already writing the next installment but I can't give you any dates, hope you enjoyed the first part of my story. Thanks for reading.

-DormantHeart


End file.
